And Volvo makes four
by LoveIsEdwardBella
Summary: Winner of Best torque/Most Juciest Lemon in the Twific Auto Erotica challenge. Bella & Emmett take the Volvo for a "joy" ride. What happens when Edward finds out? And why is the precious Volvo a crumpled mass of metal? E/B/Em


"**Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname**: LoveIsEdwardBella

**One**-**shot** **title**: "And Volvo makes four"

This story can stand alone, but is also a future-take/smuttake from my fic: "Awakening Crimson"

Which was formally know as: "The sex adventures of Edward & Bella," Where Bella is a recent new born vamp after Edward lost control and changed her.

**Primary** **characters**/**vehicle**(**s**): Edward/Bella/Emmett. One shiny, silver & pristine Volvo. All vamp.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any characters.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

Just letting you know that unfortunately this fic and others of mine have been cited by the LU in breach of the TOS.

I will be editing and removing the sexual content in my fics to ensure they comply.

Full lemony versions of my fics will however; be available at The Writers Coffee Shop Library under my penname: LoveIsEdwardBella

Link:

http://twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=9122

Thanks to everyone for all your love and support of my fics & my lemons!

Please keep it coming :D

Luv Morgs xxoo

* * *

*****

I was sitting quietly in my study reading, when suddenly Emmett's screaming thoughts broke through my consciousness. _What now?_ I wondered exasperatedly, but was abruptly dumbfounded at the image that confronted both him and subsequently me.

It was my Bella and she was... extremely naked, legs spread wide and most noticeably, laying on the hood of my car – my shiny silver and very immaculate Volvo. I inhaled a harsh intake of breath as this was one of the most erotic things I'd ever seen, my two great loves together and I was, unsurprisingly, hard as a rock.

However, I was swiftly brought back to the startling reality that Bella was not in fact in front of me, she was instead in front of Emmett, smiling seductively at him as she began to slowly trail her hand towards her slick and glistening core. Emmett's thoughts began screaming at me again. _"__Oh god, oh godddd, so fuckin hot. Damn Bella, I knew you had it in you. Oh fuck Eddie__'__s upstairs. Please don__'__t kill me Eddie. You can__'__t blame me for this and admit it, she knew I was going to come in here just now" _he finished, satisfied with having an out so that I couldn't kill him...yet.

I reluctantly agreed with him, as I knew Bella and I had recently discussed our sex lives, and she had confessed that she wanted to have some new experiences. I also somewhat reluctantly knew that they would include the members of our- for a lack of a better word - family. The thing was, we didn't see it as incestuous, we weren't "blood" related and well- we had all been there and done that after being changed. It seemed, that in this family at least, it was a newly changed vampires prerogative to seek out and exact an orgasm wherever possible; thus hanging on to and achieving the closet human link we could achieve- the overwhelming experience of orgasm – and being us, the wilder the better. But Bella, my love, why oh why did it have to be on the Volvo.

I watched through Emmett's thoughts as Bella's dark eyes devoured him, luring him to come and take her. He didn't have a hope in hell of resisting. She raised her legs higher, her knees spread wide as her heels dug excruciatingly into the pristine smoothness of my beloved Volvo's hood. I cringed inwardly, _remember I love Bella more, remember I love Bella more,_ I chanted softly. Emmett crept slowly into the garage, finally finding purchase against his jeep to support his shocked and mesmerised body. He was barely able to restrain himself from grabbing Bella and taking her across the hood. He clenched his fists tightly at his side as he barely held on to his futile resistance, on the threshold of giving in, consequences be damned.

Bella must have suddenly realised he had reached his limit, as she sat up slowly and seductively, bringing her heels to rest on the bumper, her legs still spread for Emmett. The hood buckled noisily with her movement and I suddenly heard the sound of wood splintering, _huh my Volvo isn__'__t made of wood_. I quickly looked down and noticed with surprise the pulverised wood of my desk sitting in my hands, my anger at my Volvo being mistreated having momentarily overtaken me, but it was quickly replaced by my desire for my other love, my Bella.

She beckoned towards Emmett with a single sexy finger, and it felt as if she was also silently beckoning to me as well. I vaguely registered rising from my seat as Emmett finally gave in and slowly crept- or I should say stalked his way toward my Bella. Images and thoughts of sex and desire flew around his brain, and unfortunately they all seemed to involve some sort of damage to my precious Volvo.

Emmett finally stood before Bella and slowly raised his hands to her spread knees, her crimson eyes instantly darkening with desire. Emmett suddenly let out a desperate mutter, "Oh God," _forgive me Eddie, I can__'__t..._ he finished silently in his thoughts as Bella brought the same finger that she had just recently pleasured herself with to Emmett's lips to silence him. He eagerly sucked it into his mouth, savouring her delicious driving essence. I surreptitiously brought my tongue back into my mouth, disappointed to find it was empty of Bella's taste.

As I continued to move downstairs, I watched through Em's thoughts as Bella quickly grabbed his hand and brought it between her legs. His fingers hungrily began to work her clit as she fell back onto the hood, her legs wide and eyes looking intently up at Emmett. However, for some reason I felt she was really looking at me through his thoughts, deliberately keeping this position so I would be able to see all of her through Emmett's thoughts. The idea that she would do that was unbelievably erotic.

At this point, Emmett was practically jumping for joy at finally being able to actually touch Bella this way. "Damn Bella. You're so wet. Are you ready to take the Volvo for a ride baby? Can you handle my thrusts? The full throttle of my big cock?" He chuckled.

"Oh, Em, bring it baby. Show me all the grunt you got. I just hope you can handle me!" She smirked, quickly leaping from the hood and turning Emmett back to the Volvo as she quickly tore off his shirt with her sharp nails.

"Oh! Kitty's come out to play. I love it when you get all feisty Bells," he smirked.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," she grinned back as she yanked his jeans and boxers off, quickly gripping his hard and erect cock in her hand and giving it a few fast and hard pumps. She pushed her body hard up against Em's, raking her nails seductively up his chest, his body and thoughts rippling with pleasure at her touch. Oh yeah, I knew what that felt like. She hovered with her lips slowly over his, teasing him, but never quite making contact as she suddenly tweaked his nipples hard, pleasure shooting straight to his cock. She pushed him aggressively down against the hood with a cringe worthy thud, leaving a dint for sure as I silently screamed in anger. Emmett sat on the edge of MY hood, feet spread and planted firmly on the ground as Bella stood before him. His eyes were completely mesmerised and lost at the sight before him, and I think Rose could have waltzed naked into the garage and he wouldn't have even noticed. So I hoped that didn't happen, because there was no way I wanted to deal with world war three.

I finally made it down the stairs and silently cracked open the garage door, the sight and smell of my love hitting me like a tidal wave. I saw her look over her shoulder towards me, instantly sensing my presence as her desire filled eyes eyed me seductively. Her body was blocking me from Emmett's view so he hadn't even realised I was here. His mind and senses were so overwhelmed he wouldn't even notice, but Bella certainly did.

She never broke eye contact with me as she now turned fully towards me in all her naked glory, my body clenching at her ethereal, yet erotic, beauty. She slowly moved her hands behind her to rest on Emmett's now closed legs, lifting herself up and over Em's thighs, her feet coming to rest on either side on the bumper, the precious metal groaning in protest at the weight. Em let out a loud groan at the sight of Bella's delicious pale ass hovering in front of his face and eagerly brought his hands to massage her mounds. Bella released a delicious little purr of satisfaction, her eyes widening at mine with desire. I licked my lips and brought my hand to palm my aching cock through my jeans at the sight of Bella before me. Her eyes flashed at my movement; at little mewl of longing escaping her as I tried to ease the ache of my throbbing cock.

Emmett suddenly leant down and bit one of Bella's cheeks, causing her to release a feral growl. _Oh you really shouldn't have done that Em,_ I thought. She quickly reached down between her legs, pushing her ass further into Em's face as she grasped his cock tightly, causing him to hiss with both shock and pleasure. She gave him a few pumps to make sure he was good and ready, spreading his pre-cum along his length before she looked up at me intently and sank down upon Em's cock, impaling herself reverse cow-girl style.

Her eyes widened in pleasure, never leaving mine, and I never thought the sight of my love taking another man's cock would've been so erotic, but how wrong I was. It was singularly one of the hottest things I'd ever seen, and with her eyes blazing at mine, I felt like I was right there with her. Add the fact that she was riding him on my Volvo, it was quickly heading the list of my hottest fantasies come to life, if only I could get in on the action.

Em's thoughts began screaming at me again, he was pretty much in heaven at her tightness and didn't I know it, I thought longingly. He nearly came when she squeezed her inner muscles firmly around him, I knew that feeling well and jealous Edward began to materialize. Bella, as if sensing the change within me, continued to look at me and using her heels on the bumper as leverage, began riding slowly up and down upon Em's cock. The sight of her delicious pussy taking in his cock was so hot; the only thing hotter would have been if it was my cock she was riding. O_h god if only_, I cried internally.

She quickly began to increase her speed, gyrating up and down upon Em's cock. Her generous breasts deliciously bouncing up and down with every thrust and I couldn't help the low growl of pleasure escaping me. Bella's answering growl only spurred me on, as I slowly edged my way closer, hastily stripping away my clothes as I moved. If she was willing to tempt me, to tease, she would have to be willing to bear the consequences.

I was almost a foot away from Bella, clad only in my boxers when Em finally noticed I was even in the garage. He began mumbling in his thoughts, thinking I was going to kill him, his eyes flashing in fear, ready to fight, but also not wanting to stop. I just shook my head at him, silently conveying that I wasn't going to kill him – yet.

I growled harshly when Emmett began pushing up to meet Bella's thrusts and the highly modified suspension of my precious car began groaning and straining under the onslaught it was receiving..._perhaps I would kill him now_. I shot Em a warning glance, if he broke it, I would happily break his dick. But it was no use, at the moment all he cared about was that his dick was buried balls deep in Bella. He didn't give a fuck about the Volvo. _His loss, _I thought asRose wouldn't be happy if his dick was out of action, a sexually frustrated Rose, was a nightmare – for everyone.

I brought my attention back to Bella, her beautiful face glowing with the exertion of her ride, eyes glazed and bright with need now that I was in front of her. I gently caressed her face, slowly bringing my lips to tenderly meet hers, leisurely conveying my emotions, my love and that most all, I was okay with this. I slowly began to deepen the kiss, bringing my tongue to stroke her lips and devour her mouth, and the little whimpers of pleasure she released were nearly my undoing.

She abruptly broke the kiss, letting out a harsh moan as Emmett gripped her hips, angling to hit her g-spot. And when he did, his thoughts and his dick nearly exploded when she gripped him tighter in pleasure. I looked up at her intently, my eyes black and conveying that I needed her now, and she was all too willing to comply, quickly tearing off my boxers and leaning down to swallow my cock whole.

"Fuck Bella," I moaned loudly, not caring who heard me.

"Mmmm," she mumbled around me, sending vibrations of pleasure through me as she devoured me, sucking from base to tip, over and over again, tighter and tighter. Her head kept bumping into my stomach as Em pounded into her from behind, his large hands holding onto Bella as she leaned forward over me. I eagerly threaded my hands through her beautiful mahogany tresses, gently guiding her movements up and down my length, but it wasn't really necessary - in this short time since her change, she already knew the exact technique to send me into oblivion.

I suddenly looked up and was caught by Em's gaze as he tried to silently convey a question to me. He, unbeknownst to Bella, subtly gestured towards her ass hovering in front of him and then looked between him and me, the image in his brain finally conveying his message. I understood, nodding and then quickly broke away from his gaze, I didn't want to be looking at him any longer than I had to at a time like this.

I instead looked down, seeing my love moan loudly around my cock, her thighs slapping against Em's as he continued to ram into her from behind. "Bella," I whispered huskily and she managed to peer up at me, my cock still firmly lodged between her lips. "Ungh," I groaned at the erotic sight. "You know how we talked the other day about wanting more...more than just me." She silently nodded as best she could around my cock. "Well how about now?" I asked softly, conveying that the choice was entirely hers.

Her eyes flashed with what looked like excitement, showing no hint of hesitation as she bobbed her head in agreement upon my cock. Her eyes glazed over as she sucked harder than ever upon me. Em and I both released low growls of pleasure at her assent and the reality of what we were about to do.

Em didn't waste a second, reaching between him and Bella and found the spot where they were joined. He slicked some of her juices over his fingers and gave a few quick flicks to her clit while he was there, her body shuddering in pleasure. Her teeth continued to eagerly tease my cock bringing me closer to the edge as I hissed, pushing my cock harder into her awaiting mouth. Em slowly trailed his slicked fingers to Bella's puckered rear entrance. S_o deliciously tight,_ he thought, and I had to agree.

I watched entranced as he slowly circled her entrance and gently inserted a slicked finger into her ass "Oh God," Bella moaned, abruptly breaking away from my cock as her body quivered in pleasure. I instantly missed the warmth of Bella's mouth upon me, but the pleasure clearly evident upon her face was worth it. I gently cupped her face within my hands, supporting her head as she continued to lean forward as Em worked her over.

Her face was a mask of satisfaction, alive with desire as Em slowly began to work another slicked finger in, slowly stretching her as he gently began to thrust them in and out. Bella's eyes closed tightly as pleasure began to overwhelm her. Em's thoughts equally screamed out in pleasure as Bella began clamping around his still thrusting cock, and I couldn't help the jealous whimper that escaped my throat. Bella abruptly opened her eyes, looking up at me with such intensity and love, reminding me that this wasn't just for her but the both of us. I smiled back at her, reassuring her with my thumbs as I rubbed them along her cheekbones, leaning down to kiss her forehead as both she and Em began to gasp and grunt, pleasure taking over. Their fervour was becoming almost as overwhelming as the strain upon my Volvo's suspension, which was grinding and groaning wildly with the pounding it was receiving, and I couldn't help the feral rumble in the back of my throat forming as I thought of the damage being caused to it.

I quickly looked up at Em, admittedly jealous of the evident pleasure on his face and caught his eye, silently asking if she was ready for the next step, secretly praying desperately that she was because I didn't think I could wait a second longer to be inside her. He gave a few final thrusts to his fingers and cock and then looked back at me, quickly nodding once that she was ready. I smiled and tilted Bella's face up to mine, "Baby, you ready for more?" I asked huskily.

"God yes," she moaned, eyeing me and my cock eagerly. Her tone, her eyes, her eagerness -_holy fuck she is a goddess, my goddess_, I thought pleasurably. I leaned down quickly possessing her lips, my tongue tangling with hers as I groaned at finally connecting with her. I brought my hands around her back, lifting her into my embrace and slowly off of Em's cock, causing them both to cry out at the loss as she hooked her legs tightly around me. I groaned loudly as my cock nestled firmly against her moist warm lips, finally connecting with what I had so eagerly awaited. I cupped her ass, holding her tightly against me and rocked her against my cock, whimpering against her neck, but still it wasn't close enough.

"I want you so bad baby," I whispered into her ear, "So bad."

"Ungh...me too," she moaned against my mouth.

"You ready?" I whispered, thrusting against her tightly, nudging her clit as she trembled in my arms.

"Please...yes," she breathed with warmth against my neck. I looked over her shoulder to where Emmett still sat on the hood of the Volvo, and for a second considering moving to another location, but only for a second, because there was no way I wanted to wait another second longer than I had to, to be inside my Bella. He met my eye, nodding eagerly, his thoughts and body eager to be joined with Bella again.

I slowly walked Bella and I closer to Em, stopping when my knees gently nudged the front of the Volvo between Em's legs, his heels perched precariously on the bumper as he sat in the middle of the clearly buckled hood. I read his thoughts as he palmed his cock in preparation, pumping himself a few times and slicking his length with Bella's juices from before, finally gripping the base of his cock in preparation as he eagerly eyed Bella's ass before him. I moved my hands slowly down to cup Bella's butt cheeks, massaging them, as I gently pulled them apart. I pulled my head back and once again looked into her dark crimson eyes, silently asking her one last time if this was what she wanted. She clutched her hands in my hair and brought her lips hard to mine, kissing me once fiercely before looking intently into my eyes and mouthing yes.

I smiled warmly back at her, my eyes never leaving hers as I hovered her above Em's cock, slowly lowering her to the tip and began gently nudging her slicked entrance with it as he held his cock still with his tight grip. His body barely restrained from thrusting up and impaling her, but he and I both knew we had to take this slow. I gently pushed down on Bella's hips as Em's cock began to gently penetrate her ass. Bella whimpered, but looking at her eyes I could see it was in pleasure. I slowly continued to push down on Bella's hips as Em's cock began to slowly work its way into her ass.

Her eyes blazed wide in pleasure when she was fully impaled upon Em's cock, his thoughts screaming at me with the sensation of being buried within her tightness, I felt jealous, but settled for rubbing myself against where I was nestled tightly between her pussy lips. I gently kissed Bella's lips and then nuzzled her ear. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"So good," she whimpered.

I smiled at her, "It's only going to get better baby," I whispered huskily to her, nibbling upon the lobe of her ear. I gripped her hips tighter and slowly lifted her upwards along Em's cock, as they both moaned loudly at the feeling and then slowly pushed down again. The whole time rocking her against my cock, all three of us moaning in pleasure, I did this a few more times before I needed more, Bella met my eyes, silently answering my prayer.

I looked over her shoulder to Em, nodding and he slowly lay down on his back, the hood groaning in pain at the weight of his hulking form upon it. I ran my hands slowly along the outside of Bella's thighs and up her legs slowly unhooking them from around my waist. Em held her hips as I slowly lay her back against his chest, both of them groaning at the movement while still being joined. Em gripped Bella underneath her knees and pulled them back against her chest, holding them wide apart. I nearly came at the sight of Bella's pussy spread wide and slick before me, "Oh god baby. You're so beautiful, I love you so much." I said intently into her hungry glazed eyes.

I eagerly gripped my cock tightly and nudged Bella's entrance, slowly pushing the head in as Bella's eyes devoured me, just this little bit and I was barely hanging on, she felt so good. I placed my hands on the insides of Bella thighs, massaging my way up them and quickly replaced Em's hands underneath her knees, holding her open. I held her eyes as I finally drove my cock the rest of the way in and she and I both cried out as I stilled within her, overwhelmed with the sensation of finally being joined.

"Ungh, oh fuck, Bella, so tight!" I moaned. Em's thoughts echoing mine as she felt even tighter now with both of us in her. I eagerly met Bella's eyes, startled and panicked to find tears there, I quickly placed her legs around my waist again and cupped her face, begging her if she was all right. She smiled up at me shaking her head.

"I'm sorry; I'm fine...more than fine. I'm just overwhelmed. It's just so much, so good." She smiled brightly up at me, the true love shining in her eyes, reassuring me that she really meant what she said. I kissed her lips softly, "I love you Bella, for eternity."

"Eternity," she vowed back.

I gripped her knees again pushing them back against her chest and placing her feet against my chest. I finally pulled my hips back, pulling nearly all the way out and then slowly thrust back in, both of us quivering. I did it over and over again, slowly increasing the speed. Every time I thrust in I rocked Bella almost off of Em's cock, and rocked him back in when I pulled out.

"So good," she moaned, mewling and whimpering as we rode her. She was so tight, it was heaven and I barely restrained myself from letting go and pounding her relentlessly. I instead kept a measured pace, bringing her slowly to the brink as Em reached Bella's nipples tugging and twisting them mercilessly while I pinched and flicked Bella's throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck Edward, don't stop," she cried.

My restraint left me at her words, my hips bucking forward powerfully, impaling her over and over again, my hips a blur of speed - that was until I bucked a little too hard and I heard an almighty crunch. Cringing in anguish as I'd put my knees through the precious front of my Volvo, I could hear the radiator coolant dripping as I cried out, almost whimpering like a baby at the thought of the damage. But I couldn't stop to look; the pleasure of my love was too intense as I continued to fuck her with abandon. I could tell Bella and I were both close, and judging by the sounds coming from Em he wasn't far away either as we continued to rock together on my beloved car. That was until Em suddenly gave a high pitched shriek of Rose's name.

Bella and I quickly looked at each other in shock; he did not just do that while with us. I looked up at him and noticed that he wasn't even looking at us, but instead to the side of the room. I finally focused on his thoughts and that's when I realised why he had shrieked Rose's name, because we were no longer alone. But what got Em really riled up was that Rose was sprawled on the back of Jazz's Ducati, head against the handle bars, facing us and very, very naked, finger fucking herself as she eyed us. I turned to her reluctantly, her eyes smirking back at me, "Hey don't stop on my account," she grinned.

There was no way that was happening, I met Bella's eyes again as she grinned back at me, continuing to ride her wildly until Em abruptly sat up, his chest against Bella's back as he placed his heels on the bumper for leverage and began thrusting harder into her. Both of us taking turns to rock into Bella, my hand wedged between our bodies tightly as I continued to work her clit. Her muscles were quivering and tensing around my length and I knew she was so close; I tilted my hips even more and began to hit her sweet spot just right.

"Fuck, Edward" she whimpered.

"Oh Rosie," Em cried, watching Rose fuck herself as he intently took Bella from behind. I began to notice the front tyres of the Volvo groaning ominously with the bouncing bodies on top of it and sure enough first the left and then the right burst under the pressure, the rubber hissing violently as air escaped, everyone cringing at the shock, me with the damage but we still continued to fuck away. Bella cupped my cheek trying to reassure me that it was okay in the best way she could while swept up in the passion.

I was close now; my balls so tight, ready to explode at any second with how tightly Bella was gripping my cock. I pinched her clit hard as Em twisted her nipples and she met my eyes, the light behind them sparkling brightly as her inner muscles clamped me tightly, exploding around me as her orgasms ripped through her. Screaming my name over and over, milking me and sending me over the edge, "Fuck Bellaaaa. Ungh yes." I groaned slamming into her one last time before stilling myself within her and releasing as the most intense orgasm of my life ripped through me.

Rose suddenly screamed Em's name as she came hard, his eyes locked with hers as he gripped Bella's hips tightly and pounded into her hard over and over. His feet continuing to powerfully thrust upwards off the bumper until he suddenly broke it off, sending it crashing to the floor with a resounding metallic thump. I held Bella tightly and inwardly cringed at the destruction, hoping, preying it would be over soon. Yeah right! The Volvo's suspension continued to groan ominously with Em's big bouncing form on top of it, and sure enough when Em's eyes scrunched tightly together roaring Bella and Rose's names, there was an almighty crash as the suspension finally gave way to and the front of my car crashed to the floor with a crash of finality.

Em stilled as he buried himself within Bella, releasing into her and finally slumped back against the hood, a little too hard as he smashed his head against the windshield shattering it upon impact, glass flying everywhere. "Fuck me," he muttered stunned, "that was..."

"Yeah," we all answered.

I held Bella tightly in my arms as I slowly pulled her away from Em and kissed her tenderly. I grabbed the blanket from the trunk of my ruined Volvo, wrapping her up tightly as we made our way to our bedroom. As we left I heard Em mutter, "Mmm, Rose, that's the best ride that bikes ever had, hands down." She smirked at him while dragging him off to, where else, but their bedroom.

We were almost to the sanctuary of our room when Alice jumped out in front of us with a shit eating grin on her face and thrust something towards me. "See I told you you'd need these," she smirked. Sure enough as I looked down I saw the new Volvo catalogues she had tried to show me this morning. But I had stupidly ignored her urging, saying I was happy enough with my current Volvo. "Evil lil' pixie," I groaned as Bella muttered, "You still haven't learned to never bet against Alice have you," she chuckled kissing my lips tenderly as I placed her on the bed.

"I love you," I said passionately.

"As I you," she moaned, "more than ever, for eternity."

"An eternity," I vowed. "All except for my Volvo," I moaned.

"Yeah," she chuckled seductively. "Well and truly fucked."

"Fucked indeed," I smirked.

***

So what did you think? Wanna take the Volvo for a ride too?

Review & let me know

Jump in the Volvo, belt up, hold on tight and get ready for some full-throttle, highly erotic, sexy times! Read, review & VOTE and I'll love you forever!!!

P.S If you loved this lil future-take, you should read the full story behind it: "Awakening Crimson," Link is through my profile or the full-lemony version is available at TWCS Library:

http://twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=658

Luv Morgs xxoo


End file.
